projectedenavfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Eden
' Project Eden' is about twelve teenagers, who get abducted and put into Camp Eden. Characters Current *Sophia Cookson as Imogen Reid - an American born leader and older half-sister of Ivy, which is a secret both of them are keeping. She is the partner of Rhett Palmer. *Bethan Wright as Ivy Stokes - a British athlete and chef of the camp. She is the partner of Darian Saunders. *Taron Egerton as Rhett Palmer - a former football player and a trained hunter from England. He is the partner of Imogen Reid. *Nina Agdal as Lucija Tomas-Josipović - an innocent Croatian booksmart girl, who is missing survival skills. She is the partner of Fin Connolly *Vanessa Marano as Phoebe Foster - She is the partner of Lachlan Rossiter. *Sofia Carson as Esme Hunt - a Spanish fashionista and mean girl, who has trouble fitting into the community at Camp Eden. She is the partner of Dillon Fletcher *Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Amy Stevenson - an American tough and strong tomboy. She is the partner of Anwar Nasar *Brooklyn Beckham as Darian Saunders - a rebellious troublemaker from New York. He is the partner of Ivy Stokes. *Avan Jogia as Anwar Nasar - He is a Turkish the partner of Amy Stevenson *Shawn Mendes as Dillon Fletcher - He is the partner of Esme Hunt. *Ross Butler as Fin Connolly - A half Chinese and half Dutch basketball player. He is the partner of Lucija Tomas-Josipović *Jordan Fisher as Lachlan Rossiter - He is Welsh. He is the partner of Phoebe Foster Upcoming ''Humans'' *Dove Cameron as Agnieszka Janosik - A Polish teenager, who changed her entire personality after the sudden disappearance of her boyfriend *Lily James as Amethea Antoniadis - A Greek young woman, who enjoys travelling *Lily Travers as Devon Morris - American *Jacqueline Emerson as Elena Kiedis - Lithuanian *Paris Jackson as Elizabeth Steinfeld - An rebellious American teenager with a liking for woman *Abbey Lee as Ester Adelsköld - Dutch *Laneya Grace as Lacey Grace - American *Kristina Romanova as Leonova Barkov - A young Russian teenager, who had to be responsible from a young age on *Kaya Scodelario as Letizia Bravo - Spanish Scottish *Emeraude Toubia as Neela Burdak - Indian *Grace Victoria Cox as Odeleya Helon - Jewish *Sabrina Carpenter as Redmilda Inna Maksimenko - Ukrainian *Rachel Hurd-Woods as Siobhán Lochlainn - Irish *Kira Kosarin as Sophie Alver - An Estonian gymnast, dancer and cheerleader, who could have made it to the olympics *Liana Liberato as Anabla Ruadh - An innocent Celtic girl, trying to find her place in the society *Grace Phipps as Odette Lémery - French *Katie Stevens as Aida Panettiere - A determind Italian businesswoman at the age of 22 *Rose McIver as Anniken Johnsen - Norwegian *Britt Robertson as Veronika Bychkova - Russian *Lia Marie Johnson as Lavinia Necula - A Romanian party girl, who doesn't know her limits *Melissa Benoist as Ida Farkas - Hungarian *Karis Cameron as Valentina Ludwick - German *Nina Dobrev as Bilyana Nayden - Bulgarian *Kiersey Clemons as Racheal Okeke - African *Debby Ryan as Paisley Rubin - American *Katherine Langford as Caroline Timberlake - Australian ''Goverment Creatures'' *Virginia Gardner as Amelia *Chloe Bridges as Ava *Bella Hadid as Madison *Tiera Skovbye as Charlotte *Selena Gomez as Emily *Ashley Benson as Emma *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Gabriel *Sierra Furtado as Grace *Indiana Evans as Scarlett *Noah Centineo as Jacob *Jess Conte as Aria *Kendall Jenner as Elizabeth *Sophie Turner as Lily *Nicola Peltz as Lindee *Gigi Hadid as Camila *Romee Strijd as Mia *Dominic Sherwood as Noah *Barbara Palvin as Olivia *Lily Collins as Chloe - A perfect human created by the government, who seems to show interest in one human especially *Shay Mitchell as Layna *Victoria Justice as Sophia *AnnaSophie Robb as Lillian *Bianca A. Santos as Mila *Taylor Hill as Aaliyah *Claire Holt as Ella *Eiza González as Penelope *Brett Dalton as Gale *Meaghan Martin as Galadriel Category:Books